


Two Ghosts On Christmas Eve

by Anthropophobia



Series: Collection of Schlattbur One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jschlatt feels bad, Jschlatt is trying to be better, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur has slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthropophobia/pseuds/Anthropophobia
Summary: Wilbur finds Schlatt out by Tommy's little tent, alone and in a destressed state. The two begin to talk. What could happen?Literally just a Schlattbur one-shot because I want a happy relationship, so I'll use the fictional versions of people to make it happen.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Collection of Schlattbur One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Two Ghosts On Christmas Eve

Wilbur traced his finger across the leafy branches, watching the snowflakes gently land on them. He floated through the trees, running his fingers across the old bark, the dips, and sword marks permanently engraved in the stumps and trunks. He passed the Nether portal, solemnly tracing the patterns on the crying obsidian. His eyes moved over to the other portal, the lavender light illuminating the forest around it.

He sighed, moving towards Tommy's small camp. He only came back to wish his younger brother a merry Christmas, only to be met with an empty camp and no Tommy in sight. He had gone looking for the blonde boy, disappointed to return empty-handed. Wilbur pushed through the forest, immediately catching a figure over near Tommy's Christmas tree. 

The grey spirit floated over towards the unknown figure, hoping he had finally found Tommy, just so he could scold him for disappearing. He lost all hope that it was his younger brother when he saw the two large ram horns protruding from the figure's head. Wilbur cautiously moved closer, examining the person.

A strong jawline, though Wilbur couldn't tell at first, due to muttonchops. Brown hair that was swept to the right side. His ears resembled that of a goat, downturned, and slightly fluffy. He wore a blue sweater, the color reminiscent of clear water on a summer day. Under the sweater, a red heart appeared every now and then, the quiet thumping echoing in Wilbur's ears. His lips were stained with black liquid, dripping onto his clothes, only to dissipate. His fingertips seemed to be stained with the same black liquid, though it looked more like it was spray-painted on. Covering his legs were black pants that clung to his body. His shoes seemed to be out of place, as they looked more formal, something you'd probably wear to a business meeting. 

He seemed to be a spirit, just like Wilbur. It was only a guess, though he couldn't think of a human that was semi-transparent. Wilbur wondered why he was here. He hadn't seen him anywhere else. He seemed to have just materialized in front of Tommy's tent. Maybe he should talk to him? 

Wilbur reached a hand out, tapping the fellow spirit on the shoulder. He turned towards Wilbur, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Hello."

His voice was gravely and rough, like he had just woken up. He stared at Wilbur, almost like he recognized him. He tilted his head, moving closer to the slightly taller spirit. He reached up, touching Wilbur's face, examining it, similar to what Wilbur himself had just done, minus the physical involvement.

"You look familiar."

Not only was his voice rough, he also had a strange accent that Wilbur couldn't quite place. The other spirit began messing with Wilbur's hair and clothes. The grey spirit pushed him away as soon as he felt his hand go up his yellow desaturated sweater. Wilbur scrunched up his body uncomfortably.

"What's your name?"

Wilbur rubbed his arms, looking down at the other spirit. 

"My name is Wilbur."

"Wilbur..."

"And?"

"And what?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, smiling at the other ghost.

"What is your name?"

He looked down, his dark fingertips running over his transparent lips.

"Um... I don't particularly know, actually."

He looked around, like he was confused to where he was, which is a perfect explanation to explain how he was acting.

"I mean... I've been called different things. Jonathan. Jschlatt. Schlatt. I don't know which one is right."

Wilbur blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. The last one sounded vaguely familiar, which was odd, as Wilbur didn't recall knowing a guy named Schlatt. He grabbed the other ghosts' hand, giving him a kind smile.

"Maybe I could help you. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember... scamming people out of cryptocurrency. That's the most recent thing I remember."

Wilbur bit his lip, not recalling anyone scamming people happening recently. He stared into Schlatt's eyes, immediately realizing that he was lying. How he could tell? Well, the eyes are the window to the soul, after all.

"Are you sure that scamming people is the last thing you remember?"

The ram-man nodded, rather eagerly, just enough to spike suspicion in Wilbur. Schlatt's gaze seem to flicker next to Wilbur, before a happy expression appeared on his face. He moved over to a small, white rabbit on the ground. He stared at it, Wilbur becoming increasingly more confused. This man had gone from confused, to worried, to happy in a matter of seconds. Wilbur watched as Schlatt picked up the animal, petting it, it's fur being stained by the black liquid leaking out of his mouth.

He pet the rabbit a little longer, before placing it on the ground, watching as it ran. Schlatt looked back to Wilbur, smiling. 

"Wasn't that just one of the cutest animals you've seen?"

Wilbur was so incredibly confused. What was wrong with this man? His gaze, his attention never seemed to stay in one place, like he was always trying to distract himself from what was coming to confront him. The grey spirit floated over to Schlatt, grabbing his wrist, the happy expression he wore melting off his face, as his crimson eyes moved up to look at Wilbur's face.

"Is something wrong?"

Wilbur recoiled, the strong smell of alcohol hitting him. So, that was what the black liquid represented. Liquor.

"Do you recall how you died, Schlatt?"

Again, the black fingertips moved up to touch his transparent lips, the red, beating heart beating slightly faster from under his sweater. 

"I-I... I don't want.. I don't remember."

Then again, his gaze changed, as if he was trying to escape the conversation. Wilbur sighed, looking towards the tree, an idea coming to mind. He pulled the blue sweater wearing ghost over towards Tommy's beautifully decorated Christmas tree, telling Schlatt to go to the top of the tree, because you can see the ocean and the stars, and see how beautiful they are, which seemed to intrigue him.

Wilbur watched the slightly shorter spirit float up the tree, sitting near the very top. The grey spirit soon joined him, sitting next to him.

"You're right. It is very pretty."

"Mmm hmm.."

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. No, in fact, it was nice. For some odd reason, Wilbur felt like he'd known this man next to him for a long time. He felt like they were close friends, like they had been through Hell and back together. Looking at Schlatt's sweater again, Wilbur's mind was suddenly trying to make a connection, pulling up memories that he didn't know he had. Wilbur and this man had been on an isolated island together, the water rising every five minutes or so. All of a sudden, memories of the two came flooding back to Wilbur. They also went through lava rising, to which Schlatt had proclaimed himself "Ladderman". They had been stuck in a 5x5 box, with a dog named Susan Wojcicki. They had hung out a lot in the past. Why was he just remembering these things now? He should at least tell the spirit next to him that they've had a rather positive past.

"Hey, Schlatt?"

The ram-man hummed in response, his faded crimson eyes not moving off the ocean.

"I think I know why I look so familiar to you."

"Do you now?"

Wilbur nodded, explaining to Schlatt what he remembered, using his hands to accentuate what he meant. The other man seemed to focus, while also zoning out at the same time. Wilbur kept explaining, regaling the times they had spent together, getting a couple laughs out of Schlatt with some of his extra comments. Eventually the tales came to an end, a smile plastered to the grey spirits face. Schlatt chuckled, a snowflake landing on his hair, as snow started to fall a little more intensely.

"I'm glad you remember all of the good stuff, Wilbur. Wouldn't want you to be burdened with the bad."

"Whaddia mean, Schlatt?"

"I mean, you don't remember all the people you hurt."

Schlatt picked at the pine needles that were stuck to his clothes, his eyes never leaving the ocean, his lower lip trembling. Wilbur's eyebrows furrowed, placing a comforting hand on his back, only to get a flinch in response.

"Schlatt, could you explain? My opinion won't change of you."

A solem sigh escaped the black lips of the semi-transparent man, snowflakes getting caught on his eyelashes and landing on his muttonchops.

"I caused a lot of people to hurt, Wil. Mostly my Vice President, Alex. I had such an addiction to alcohol that I would often hit and beat him. Caused the poor man to... to hurt himself in a lot of ways. I shouldn't have acted in the ways that I had. It had gotten so bad that I found him trying to drown himself out by Niki's bakery. Had to get Tubbo to drag him outta the water. When I died, my final words were just to spite him. I opened my eyes in the fiery pits of Hell, and rightfully so. My punishment? I'm haunted by the memories of the people I hurt."

Schlatt sadly smiled, tracing his finger along his veins, which were, to no surprise, also as black as night. Wilbur's hand had covered his mouth, his expression one of shock. Schlatt looked at him, nodding.

"I understand if you wanna take your last statement back, Wil. I get it. I wouldn't wanna be around an abuser either."

Wilbur shaikly reached out, grabbing Schlatt's hand, the ram-man looking at him. A confused smile appeared on his face, Schlatt pulling his hand back.

"Schlatt.."

"Yeah? That's me..."

Wilbur bit his lip, looking down at his hands. Schlatt moved slightly away from him, his heart beating a lot faster, the red light shining through his sweater.

"Schlatt, I won't judge you. I get that you're trying to change. I respect that. And, you know, that's in the past. You feel bad about it now, and you know what not to do. That means you've grown as a person."

A smile showed up on Wilbur's face, reaching over, pulling the other ghost into a hug. Schlatt slightly struggled against it, before sighing. Wilbur felt his arms wrap around his waist, giving into the hug. They sat like that for about 30 seconds, before moving away from each other. They stared at each other, in silence, a smile on Schlatt's face.

"Thanks Wil.. I appreciate it."

Wilbur nodded, consciously moving closer to Schlatt. The two sat on the top of the tree, staring at the water, and watching the snow fall. The moon cast a beautiful white glow over the water, the two men quietly talking to each other about the good things they remember. After a while, they moved down off the tree, floating next to Tommy's tent. 

"I know where Alex is. I should probably go apologize to him before my time is up."

Schlatt smiled at Wilbur again, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you again, Wilbur."

Wilbur smiled back, squeezing the fellow ghosts' hand.

"It's no problem."

The two stared at each other a little longer, their fingers intertwined. The comfortable silence returned, as the two, unconsciously this time, got closer. Before they knew it, they were close enough for their semi-transparent noses to be touching. Schlatt closed his eyes, exhaling happily, a smile still stuck on his face. 

"I need to get going Wil."

"I know."

"You need to let me go."

"I know..."

Schlatt chuckled, quickly pressing a kiss against Wilbur's lips, before disappearing. Where he once was, lay a little red box in the shape of heart. Wilbur gracefully touched his lips, before reaching down to the box. He picked it up, smiling. The sound of snow crunching behind him made Wilbur turn around. Tommy was walking up, holding a chest under his arm, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh! Tommy! Merry Christmas!"

"Wilbur! You've got... something on your lips."

Tommy pointed out, before setting the chest down. Wilbur rolled his eyes, elbowing him.

"What's in the box?"

Tommy's eyes lit up.

"It's a bunch of presents from everyone in L'manberg! Lemme show you!"

Tommy went through his gifts, Wilbur holding the heart box to his chest, smiling and nodding, listening to his brother talk. When he finished, Tommy looked at what Wilbur was holding, raising an eyebrow, slyly smiling at his brother.

"Whatcha got there, Wilbur?"

"Nothing... just a gift from a friend..."


End file.
